A Random Meeting
by MistressDarkGir
Summary: Sylar's on the hunt...an he finds a young man with an abillity that cursed him...A surpise inside...Smut! Slash don't hate!


**Disclaimer. I OWN NOTHING...exept the idea of the story...just that.**

**This is a slash fanfic. Cross over X-Men with Heroes. RatedNC-17! You have been warned.**

**Summery:: Sylar is on the hunt angain. He found a young Gambit(Remy). Gambit wants the surpise attack...Which leads to smut...**

**Charaters:::: Remy LeBeau, Sylar**

**Paring: Remy/Sylar**

**Random Meeting**

The cold October wind blew along the desert like plane. In the middle of an empty field of dead grass and dried weeds a young man stood. Dressed in blue jeans, an old SLIPKNOT tee shirt and a SWEENY TODD hoody. He is old beyond his years. Though most would look upon him and say he was no more than seventeen or eighteen. His eye are the color of blood with black behind. He carries with him at all times a deck of cards, which he shuffles to calm himself. As he stands alone in the high desert he knows he's being hunted. He smiles at the thought. Hearing foot steps behind him, he stands his ground. And as this seemingly ordinary person approaches the young man he hears his heart race. This man is dressed in black. With a watch that ticks, the name brand reads _Sylar_. The young man turns to face him. Pulling out his cards.

"What is it you want, mon cher" ask the young man in a New Orleans' accent. A smile grazes his face as he pushes his rust color hair away.

"You are special. Like me."

"Wee, that I am, but my friend. What exactly do you want"

"Your power."

"So, you are the hunter. The one that has been killing other people with abilities. It's a shame you are so very handsome."

A slight blush grazes the older man's face. He knows the young man before him is dangerous. Yet the hunger in him makes him more so.

"My name is Remy LeBeau. I am but a simple thief from New Orleans. Why would you want to cause me harm. I've not seen nor stolen from you."

"You have something I want. Simple as that."

"Awe, you are not going to tell me your name." Remy took off his hoody and let it fall. This shirt went next. If he was going to die might as well make and interesting fight of it. With that the cards in his hands began to glow red. A flick of his wrist sent them at the man before him. They were stopped in the air just before they hit him. Remy grinded as the exploded in the air sending dust about briefly blinding the man. He ran and tackled the man to the ground. Who was obviously not ready for such a move. Pining him to the ground Remy did the only thing he could think of to keep up the surprise. He leaned down and kissed him.

Sylar was indeed surprised. Not expecting the cards to blow up like they did. Nor did he expect the attack. Or the kiss. And boy did this young man know how to kiss. Sylar couldn't help but moan. It's been to long since he's been able to enjoy the warmth of another human. He pushed up into the kiss. Wanting more. Needing the contact. He couldn't help the growing erection in his pants as Remy's grip tightened. He held Sylar's hand in one of his so his other could travel. Sliding down Sylar's chest as they broke apart to breath.

"Now, cher. Will you tell me your name." Remy panted. His hand sliding up under Sylar's shirt.

"Sy….Sylar." He panted moaning as Remy pinched his nipple.

"Sensitive to the touch are we?" Remy grinded. Sylar wiggles under the young man.

"Please….haven't….please…" Sylar begs. Remy leans back looking down at the killer.

"What is it, cher. What. Tell me" Remy smiles.

"I haven't had any human touch in a long time. Please."

"What do you want, cher. What tell me." Remy whispers in his ear.

"Want to, fuck you. Want to feel you….please."

Remy smiles and captures Sylar's lips again. Letting go of Sylar's hands so he can take down his and Sylar's pants. After that is done he straddles the killer rocking his hips down. Impaling himself on top of the hunter. His head falls back. Sylar moans as the tight heat engulfs his cock. Remy sat still on his hunter. Sylar let him sit, slipping his shirt and coat off. He leaned up kissing and biting at Remy's caller bone. Remy moaned softly. Raising up until he felt the hunter was most the way out he then let gravity pull him back down. Both men moaning at this. Remy started a slow and soft pace. Sylar shifted their position so Remy was on the ground and he was thrusting into him.

"Fuck, mon cher. So good…" Remy moan loudly.

"God, fuck…."Sylar couldn't make a coherent thought let alone phrase. Remy's hands started to glow, he griped onto the man above him. The heat from his hands burning Sylar's flesh. Growling, Sylar shifts his weight to take a hold of Remy's cock. Pumping in time with his thrust.

"ohgod,cher!" Remy arced his back moaning. Sylar using his telekinesis to hold himself up at an angle while he thrusted harder and faster his and mimicking him. He felt Remy was close. He leaned down and whispered to him…

"Come for me, cher."

With that Remy cried out, "Sylar" coming all over himself and the hunter's hand. Sylar felt Remy's inside's tighten around him. And two thrusts later he was coming hard inside him. Sylar unable to hold himself up collapsed on top of the young man. Remy wrapped his arms around him and rolled them to the side. Panting, trying to catch their breath.

"That…was…" Sylar panted.

"I know, cher." Remy placed a hand over his eyes. "I know."

"Why.."

"I didn't want you to kill me, cher. Not if I could help it." Remy looked over at the man by his side.

"What makes you think I still won't kill you."

"Because I know, you have a lot of questions. And I know the answers." Remy smiled.

"Questions"

"Yes, cher. My ability doesn't come without a price." Remy closed his eyes.

"What price?"

"Not like yours if that what you are thinking, cher. No. The price I pay for my ability is that even if I wanted to I can't hide it."

"How so?"

"Well, have you noticed my eyes. For one."

"No I wasn't looking at your eyes. You took your shirt off and I saw some scars. So my eyes looked elsewhere." Sylar grinded.

"Well then look."

Sylar did as he was told for once. Now noticing the young man's eyes where a blood red. With the sclera black instead of white. He also noticed the young man's rust color hair. All in all he could understand now how hiding such a thing would be hard.

"How is it your eyes are like that?"

"When my ability manifested, my hair and eyes where normal. I had hazel eyes and well at that time I dyed my hair a reddish brown. Then I picked up a glass. My hand charged it, and before I know what was happening it blew up in my hand. As I was in the bathroom tending to the wound I noticed my hair was a mess. Once my hand made contact it changed. My hair dried out and the color changed to this. My eyes just happened."

Sylar began to feel sorry for the young man. He stood and gathered his clothes. As he put them on he noticed the young man was doing the same. Sylar didn't need that kind of trouble of an ability he could find another like.

"I may know someone who can help." Sylar said to Remy.

"No, cher. I am happy the way I am. I do not hide. People ask me how my eyes got this way and I tell them it was an accident. I'm a good liar and a good thief." Remy smiled holding up Sylar's wallet.

"Why do you call me that?" Sylar asked, using his telekinesis to get his wallet from Remy.

"Cher? Oh, it's just a pet name. I call all my lovers."

"What's it mean?"

"Dear. And Mon is my. It's French."

Sylar nodded and stepped up to Remy. "What else can you say in French?"

"M Amor Tu, Sylar."

"Mmm, What's that mean?"

"I love you, Sylar."

Sylar leaned down taking the young man in his arms and kissing him passionately. He held on tight and began to fly away from the desert like valley. For a more city like area. Remy held on to his new treasure. As they flew to New York…. END?


End file.
